


The adventures of Larxene and Aqua-nort

by Erisandmira



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angry! Aqua, Frustrated Larxene, Gen, Slow burn friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-08-07 01:36:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16398914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erisandmira/pseuds/Erisandmira
Summary: “Either kill me or take me as I am, because I'll be damned if I ever change." Larxene quoted.Aqua rolled her eyes. As unappreciative of Marquis de Sade genius as always. Honestly, this is the thanks Larxene get for trying to make her more cultured.“I don´t have issues.” Aqua denied.“Bitch please. You've got more issues than a newspaper,” Laxene smirked. Her arknemesis is a fucking overgrown mouse for crying out loud!-In which the norted women of organization XIII are forced to partner up and accidentally becomes friends. Not that either of them would admitted that.





	1. Encounter

If you ask Larxene organization XIII have more flaws then there are annoying keyblade wielders running around. Her boot heels clicked sharply on the glass-floor of the Castle That Never Was (Ugh, what a stupid name) as she stalked on to her destination. Cold licked at her face and crept under her clothes. She speeded up to gain some semblance of warmth. Oh, how she detested the hallways lack of heat.

 

To mention a few other flaws; their useless coats were tacky at best, their members inept or treacherous, plus vague ass goals and a fucking insane leader. Her joy over her resurrection was dampened severely when she found out that their esteemed leader had multiplied. One of him was even a damn brat! She _hates_ children.

 

You would think joining a mutiny the first chance she got would clue the guy in that she could not stand him. Much less a fucking dozen of him. Still, she was going off track. Lack of females in the organization was right up there with her burning hatred for their honored leader in her endless list of their failures. Too much testosterone was not good for any work environment. The fact that she was the group's only female member was a downright crime someone should have gotten their skull rip out and beaten to death with it. Preferably by her. That goody two-shoes brat did not count as, well, _anything_ really.

 

This left her in a bit of a mental predicament, when she finally arrived at the wedge-shaped room that serves as their lounge. In front of the giant window stood a slivered haired woman with a straight spine. Despite the room´s strong lighting, the woman was almost completely shrouded in darkness. Her whole posture projected elegance and power. She surveyed the space which Kingdom Hearts previously could be seen floating in the distance the town, with her back turn on the newly arrival blond. Larxene was abruptly reminded of Xemnas and fervently started praying that the woman wouldn’t start to monologue.

 

Deciding to end the silence that meet her instead Larxene cheerfully called out. “Hello, there newbie! Are you enjoying the view?”

 

When the newest membered failed to produce a response or even acknowledge her, Larxene couldn´t help the building anger. She took it as a sign that she found her unsatisfying to talk to. That the woman found her unworthy of her attention. A familiar sting of pain hit her. Useless. Unimportant. Good-for-nothing. With her heart came her oldest and most miserable friends. The silence continued to hang in the air as the woman dared to ignore _her_.

 

“Am I interrupting your pathetic brooding? Or have the years of isolation left you unable to engage in conversations?” Open sarcasm and mockery entered her voice. The woman´s head snapped in an instant from gazing out of window with unfocused eyes to glaring at Larxene. Fierce golden eyes greeted her. Indicating that she's one of Master Xehanort's vessels. Like all of them. Damn that narcissistic prick.

 

“She understands! There might still be hope for rehabilitation, how wonderful,” she gasped.

 

The woman looked at her with an emotionless expression. A hint of disapproval colored her eyes. “You must be the member assigned to work with me.”

 

"Ooh, aren't you clever. The name's Larxene,” the smiling siren said. Pairing up for a mission is far from unusual. However, Xemnas has indicated that their partnership would be a far more permanent arrangement. Larxene assumes it is because of an understandably lack of trust in her.

 

“Aqua,” was the short and brisk reply. No part of _Aqua´s_ stance or piercing look was welcoming and yet, she felt the urge to cross to her. To poke holes in that sophisticated façade till the woman broke. Maybe then she would not reject her. As her dear Marquis de Sade once wrote ´The only way to a woman's heart is along the path of torment.´ And nothing was more fun than inflicting damage on someone els.

 

“What a cute name!” Larxene said. “The other watered themed member will no doubt be excited. I sure you´ll be just as _dependable_ and _valued_ as him,” her greatest regret was dying before that idiot.

 

Aqua eyes narrowed a fraction. Seemingly catching the insult. With an air of superiority Aqua asked. “Did you come here for a reason?”. Perfectly conveying that she thought Larxene was wasting her time.

 

“I figured it would be fun meeting my new partner, after all we´ll be spending a lot of time together. Might as well become friends, “the nymf scoffed. And what a disappointment she was proving herself already. Larxene had hoped… No, this was better. No one here could be trusted. Something flashed beneath the surface of Aqua´s hardened expression and Larxene hurried to investigate the sudden shift. A normal person might back off as soon as they’ve been given a sign that they’re causing pain to someone. But not Larxene. That’s precisely what she had been looking for. Signs of pain are signs of encouragement to proceed. It meant that her victim can no longer defend themselves or do anything but take damage. How could she not plunge on and proceed to cast even more damage?

 

She tossed her head and looked her in the eyes. “Afterall, years of crippling isolation must have taken a toll on-“ She did not get the chance to finish her sentence. In the span of seconds Aqua crossed the room and grab the her by the neck with one hand. Her feet dangling in the air for a moment before Larxene overcome the shock. Lightning charged hands grabbed the assaulter. Aqua tighten her grip and held on despite the pain with unaffected strength.

 

The fuck? How? Her quick attacks are the epitome of lightning speed! Larxene could not understand how the woman overpowered her so quickly. She glared at the beast suffocating her. Meanwhile, burning rage hissed through Aqua´s body like deathly poison, screeching a demanded release in the form of violence. Larxene could feel arm strangling her shake. Thus, inflicting more pain as her nails digged in the blonds flesh. Aqua´s eyes were narrowed, rigid and hard. Her rage held all the power of a wildfire, you could practically see the flames roaring in her eyes, ready to ignite anything that she encountered. In that moment Larxene was certain that woman was going to kill her. Slaughter her like nothing. Leave her as a discarded toy. She did not want to die. Hot tears threatening to leak out, her vision blurred. Not again. Not by the hands of the unstable maniac assign as her partner. _Not before tearing this fucking bitch to pieces!_.

 

But before she could even try to counter again she was released. Shaking legs couldn't even hope to maintaining balance. She fell gasping pathetically for air on the floor. Her neck spotting a extensive red color, with deep fingernail claw marks imprinted on her skin. 

 

“Spare me your comments. Don’t ever question things you know nothing about. You are nothing. You are a nobody.” Aqua spat. Then she turned around, leaving the room.

 

Larxene continued to gasp for air. Her legs refused to move, too shocked, too embarrassed at the sudden defeat. Humiliated, she glared at Aqua´s disappearing back. This would not go unpunished. She would make her pay for making her feel this way. For making her a victim. Her burning hatred melted in to sharp knife ready to be thrown. She would not be caught off guard again. Promise of vengeance calmed Larxene. Yes, she would make her rue the day she messed with the Savage Nymph.

 

Kingdom hearts, why do the keyblades only choose self-righteous pricks or emo assholes?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not the best start, but did anyone expect anything else? I'm rather new to this whole writing fics, but find myself quickly motivated when I get comments. So pretty please leave kudos or reviews!


	2. Uncertainty

Infuriating identical, that’s the best way to describe the rooms they were given. Spotfree white with metal-like walls, a single bed with the headboard shaped like the good old Nobody symbol. Very prison-like, of course. Individuality and creativity were not exactly encouraged, but a more generous person might have a complemented the interior designer for the rather obvious attempt at shoving group unity down their throats with all the nobody decorative. It could also be a result of pure laziness, Larxene thought uncharitable.

 

 

To her surprise, her old room was untouched. The first time she returned there after her revival, she expected to find her old sanctuary deleted. She expected that all traces of her would have been ruthlessly washed away. After all, she had betrayed their trust and conspired to overthrow the leadership. Although Marluxia might have been making the plans, but she was the one who executed them at their most pivotal moments. And she did so with boundless joy. Nope, no regrets here.

 

 

In light of that fact, why wouldn't they want to cleanse away such a blemish?  You would think treachery would at the very least warrant that much, but it seemed they couldn't bother to muster up the effort. Fitting, she supposed, that the room had been left to _oblivion_ instead.

 

 

It was musty and dry, walls laced with cobwebs when she first arrived. However, it was nothing cleaning couldn´t fix. She felt something close to joy when she saw her old knives stacked nicely on top of her oak carved bookcase.  It was old and basic, but it still had its integrity. Though, it stuck out somewhat terrible in the otherwise barren room, the sharp contrast also gave the room more character. She stole it from a castle guarded by a vicious beast and…. talking furniture, if she remembered correctly? Thus, the bookcase was decorated with scratches on the bottom, superficial claw marks and a hole with the size of a fist. That brunette sure had been much stronger than she looked.  

 

An abandoned vase of withered cherry blossoms sat across it.

 

_“Flowers?” She questioned doubtfully. Eying them distrustfully._

_A mixed of fondness and mockery entered Marluxia eyes. “Astute observation, yes, you are most certainly welcome.” He gave the room a barely veiled disgusted look. Eyes settling on her dear bookcase with disapproval._

_“While this castle is dreadful place and leave little to work with, some effort is to be expected! You should always try to blossom where you're planted.” He continued._

_“Wow. How kind of you.” Larxene replied dryly._

_“It is the responsibility of the fashionable to assist their less fortunate friends.”_

_At that Larxene had to roll her eyes, scoffing a bit. Her mouth twisted into something that was a mixture of a sneer and a smile. Warmth spreading in her non-existing heart._

 

 

Filled with the books she adored above all, her room always brought comfort. Comfort that was much needed since she embarrassingly enough, had been holed up there since her fight with the crazy keyblade wielder.

 

 

At first, she fled-Eh- retreated there to gather herself again. Being attacked by the person she was supposed to corroborate with pissed her off. In fact, the thing that infuriated her most with the failure called their first meeting, was that Aqua behaved like a terrifying psychopathic bitch. And in retrospect, Larxene felt bereaved. After all, that is her role. Why she ended up as the pathetic victim instead still puzzled her. The strength of the keyblabe master was remarkable, but nobody should be able to beat her speed so easily. Neither did she think her provocations deserved such mistreatment.

 

 

Nevertheless, that was not the greatest issue. Her traitorous actions had not been brought up by anyone, yet she couldn’t help but to feel it wouldn’t go unpunished. Her new partner´s aggression made her uneasy. Stressed and afraid, her brain could only recall the past horrors, things she feared - locking her in with her ever-growing paranoia. Had Aqua´s attack been a result of an ill temper or was something more malicious going on? Xemnas had been unclear (as usual) on who the woman was. Or his relationship with her.

_“She is a relic of the past,” Xemnas said. A hint of melancholy colored his next words. “She is but a mere shell.”_

 

 

Xigbar provided more clear answers. Not intentionally, mind you. Larxene had overheard him asking if the woman had recovered from her time stuck in the Realm of Darkness. Unless, raging fury was a deep integrated personality flaw with that bitch, Larxene would confidently answer no.

 

 

Had such an unstable person really been tasked to keep an eye on Larxene? She was certainly strong enough to eliminate her if needed.  But, what if she had been told she could kill her whenever she wanted? If this was just nothing but a charade to torment Larxene? She had no allies in this twisted organization. Marluxia´s absent gnawed into her confidence. Had he even been brought back? She hated how shaken this made her. Flashes of anger boiling up again, trying to protect her from the pain. The pain of feeling lost and alone.

 

 

She didn´t even want to think about what being part Xehanort meant.  Unaware of the procedures of the castle or outside worlds, Larxene was at a disadvantage. Not even allowed leave the castle without permission. Her portals were malfunction, thus robbing her independence. It made her want to hide in the dark, bid her time and prep up to battle. 

 

 

 _Calm down Larxene,_ she furiously thought.  Her breathing is steady, her mind is focused. If there was a way in there is a way out, it's just a matter of thinking clearly until she found it. What she need is information. Allies. Trust. In a paranoid state one is prone to invent new monsters. Make errors. Therefore, she needed to stay calm. After 3 days in her room she had set a course of action.

 

 

First, she needed to get out of this place. Saix was her best shot. The workaholic would be the easiest to convince. If she frames her request as the best course of action for the organization, Saix might see anything else as a waste of valuable resources.  Then, she would gather information on Aqua. Or, preferably, find a painful way to dispose of her. An unknown factor like her only serves to further highlighted Larxene's anxiety. Confirming her allegiance and aims would simplify things. Still, that would have to wait. Hasty decisions are easily turns regrettable.

 

 

 

-

 

 

Addled Impasse, Saïx´s favorite haunt, was easily accessed through Proof of Existence. Creepily enough, the room had portals- seen as panels on the floor representing the members of Organization XII- leading into every members’ room.  A breach of privacy? Definitely.  Nonetheless, it was incredibly convenient and time sparing. Larxene broke free from her self-imposed isolation, teleported to Proof of Existence and stepped on to the portal to Saix in a matter of minutes. 

 

 

Entering the short hallway, she was immediately put on guard when she heard a sharp echo of a displeased voice. Curiosity bloomed as she sensed aggravation filling the air.  Stealthily she began to approach the chamber. Keeping her footsteps light and timing them with the arguing voices. Until, she was close enough to spot the two figures standing next to the oversized window. Much to her surprise, her new partner was the one engaging in the altercation with Xemnas´ loyal dog.

 

 

Aqua stood, once again, with her back turn against Larxene. Her face expression was hidden, but her aggression made apparent by her wide stance and fiercely clenched fists. Powerful muscles stood taut, rigid with fury, reminding Larxene of an enraged panther getting ready to pounce. In sharp contrast stood the immovable Saix. Who, unlike the constantly furious silver harried woman, had a perfect view to the hallway Larxene was lurking in. Fortunately, the battle ready Aqua completely occupied his attention.

 

 

"Lord Xemnas orders are absolute.” Saix spoke with cold formality. He didn´t look angry. Instead, his face was serenely, eerily calm. “I advise you cease this foolishness.”

 

 

Not all pleased to have her demands dismissed Aqua took two long strides, invading Saix space. Tilting her head at the man challenging.  

 

 

 “Foolish?” She whispered darkly into the tense silence. Words barely being carried over to Larxene´s eager ears. Saix gave the perfect impression of not being even the slightly put out with Aqua, but Larxene knew that better than to believe that. His usual calm and goal-oriented demeanor belied a fierce savagery. He wouldn´t hesitate to hack those he deemed as obstacles to hundreds of tiny pieces. He commanded their respect for a reason.

 

 

Will they fight? Which one of them would end up splatted on the floor? Saix thick blue hair would look so splendid covered in blood. Larxene speculated gleefully.  Almost missing Aqua´s next words.

 

 

“Tell me, what other degrading notions do you have of me?” She started to circle him. Close enough that her dark bell-sleeves brushed against his coat. Light footsteps clinked down sharply.

 

 

 A wild look entered her eyes. Glaring at him with animosity like acid - burning, corrosive, potent. “Prisoner?”

 

 

Saix eyed her wary. Following her movements from the corner of his eyes. Her hot breath tingling his neck.

 

 

 “Are you my vigilant jailer?” The last word pronounced with so much venom that even Larxene was taken back. 

 

 

Saix illusion of calm started to crack. Hackles metaphorically raised.  

 

 

“Don't be absurd.” He barked with bared teethes. Hints of his bestial side exposing themselves. Patience running out. Aqua´s turn motionless facing his side. Warning flashing through her eyes. Realizing his rather poor choice of words, Saix half-heartedly tried to make amendments.

 

 

“As a member of this organization you´re expected to adhere to its rules and commands. Our supreme leader has ordered that you do not carry out missions unsupervised. We're shorthanded and preoccupied. And yet you expect me to allow you to venture out alone?"

 

 

“He can´t keep me **trapped** here,” Aqua´s booming voice shook the walls. Resentment soaked her next words. “What right does that coward have to command me? I´ll burn this place to aches before I´ll allow it to imprison me.”

 

 

Oooh, doesn't that sound sinister? Larxene listened intently. Find herself intrigued by the hatred Aqua aimed at their leadership. While she had done more than enough to earn Larxene ire, a possible ally can´t be carelessly thrown away. At the very least, she might be someone useful. As an agent of chaos, Larxene was always more than ready to sows confusion, doubt, anger and all-around hurt in her victims. Especially if said victims were Xemnas and his merry band of clones. Her revenge on the keyblade master could wait.

 

 

Tension electrified the air. Brewing a violent storm. It was only appropriate for the savage nymph to strike. She stepped out of the shadows cloaking her.

 

 

“My oh my, am I interrupting?” She said conversationally.

 

 

Two pairs of golden eyes snapped towards her. A shiver of excitement traveled down her spine. She would have keep her tongue sharp and her wit quick. Wallowing in self-pity was unfitting. Feasting on others misery on the other hand?

 

 

_C'est toujours par le biais de la douleur que l'on arrive au plaisir._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should really be reading to my exam, but what can you do when inspiration hits? Love to hear what you guys think, even a simple comment is very motivating. Writing fanfic is pretty new and feedback is therefore very appreciated :D


	3. Negotiation

_“My oh my, am I interrupting?” She said conversationally._

 

“No.”

 

 

“Yes.”

 

 

Saix and Aqua replied at the same time. A piercing disgruntled look shared between them. Neither was particularly pleased to be contradicted. Displeasure quickly melted back to anger as Aqua recovered from Larxene´s interruption. The wrathful warrior took advantage of Saix´s distraction and grabbed him with one hand. Fingers curled around the silver zipper adorning their coats, forcefully pulling him down so that only a few centimeters separated them.

 

“Yes, she is. I am not done with you,” Aqua spat. Saix wrinkled his nose in disgust. Without wiping the spit from his face, he leant even closer, managing to utter perfectly composed three damming words, "I don't care."

 

It was after a moment of absolute stillness that Aqua smiled. An eerie twisted smile devoid of warmth. Promises of death and destruction gracefully knitted in. She eased her hold at him as she stretched out a finger to gently caress his cheek. Long nails threatening to peel the skin right off. Saix _shivered_. She didn´t blink, just kept her dark dilated eyes locked on her target. In that instant, one fact became apparent; Darkness had cradled this creature, squeezing her light and consuming what she once was. Unleashing a champion who is the embodiment of wrath.

 

It was as if the world were encased in a cocoon, a bubble, and there was no way out. Larxene was caught in the periphery. Feeling like a forgotten, terrified and fascinated onlooker. Unable to decide a course of action. She hardly dared to breath for fear of provoking the keyblade wielder. For surly, she was not a human, but a serpent queen that mesmerized her victims before she ate them. Larxene thought dizzily.

 

True enough, Aqua was rattling, coiled and ready to strike.  Baring sharp fangs ready to rip layer, for layer of more than just Saix´s crumbling confidence. Like a petrified prey, he appeared able to only perceive her. His whole world narrowing to her.

 

She spoke in a voice that was barely more human than a soft growl. “You will, when I drown you in a pool of your blood.”

 

Petals of blood scattered beautifully as the summoned Keyblade slashed Saix´s chest. Her right arm had glided through the air with unequaled elegance, enhanced by the cruel violence of the action. He stumped back ungainly as one hand moved to cover his wound. The other one stretched out desperately reaching for his massive blade Claymore, which had foolishly been left at a corner far from him.

 

“You—Dare!” He gasped in pain. Blood soaking his coat in a deliciously dark red. 

 

It was the sight of it dropping to the floor that snapped Larxene out of her stupor. Fear bowed out for fascination. For all Larxene saw was beauty as Aqua gracefully twirled around the bleeding man, poised and balanced like she was made of silk. A quick dodge saved her head from an incoming fist. Using the momentum, she delivered a swift kick to his knee, followed by an uppercut strike to the chin from the flank of her Keyblade. Soft sounds of bones breaking were hastily accompanied by an agonized scream. Those melodic sounds made Larxene tingle from head to toes.

 

Pain rooted him to the ground, thus giving Aqua ample opportunity to hover and sting. She stopped behind him wearing a manic glint in her eyes. Leaning down she whispered benevolently. “I dare much more.”

 

At this Larxene barley held back a giggle. It jolted her whole body, leaving her trembling with delight. A chocked sound escaped her. Capturing the attention of the powerful icon.  Feline like eyes snapped towards her. But Larxene relished in her attention. With rapture, she also noticed a patch of brittle ice surrounding Saix feet. Does she have a magic-oriented fighting style? She must be well versed to summon it so effortlessly.

 

“Sorry, sorry, you´re doing a wonderful job! I say good riddance to this callous mutt." Her lips curling up carefully. Eying the bleeding, _oh so_ revered, Luna Diviner. He managed to snap out of the pain long enough to momently molded his face back to that mixture of emotionless and passive aggressiveness. Greeting the blond with his trade mark resting bitch face. He although be more grateful for her rather timely rescue, Aqua had definitive been moments away from murdering him.

 

Said woman titled her head curiously. “You don´t intend to stop me?”

 

“Nope, not at all.” As if she could. Entertained or not, Larxene was not about to admit weaknesses. “You´re free to do as you wish, although I wouldn´t mind asking for a mission assignment before you lay waste to him.”

 

Raising a delicate eyebrow, Aqua seemed to contemplate the implications. After all, her original purpose was not to maim Saix. Or at least, Larxene assumed it wasn´t. Her assigned partner offering an excursion out of this castle made her pervious actions somewhat unnecessary. Especially since this whole assault could have been avoided with a little more patience from her. Guess, who seemed a bit miffed to have her little ( ~~colossal~~ ) intimidation tactics interrupted and picked holes in?  She had been on a roll and didn´t get a chance to finish it. Larxene managed to dig out some empathy from her newly returned heart. Sadly, it was speedily buried alongside her amusement by the avalanche of Aqua´s glare. If her glower was anything to go by, she was more than willing to redirected her anger at Larxene.

 

“How convenient. I´ve been confined here as a result of you cowering in your room like a spineless child.” She ruffled her eyebrows in disgust. Itching for a new fight. Steeping away from the wounded member. No longer hounded by her, Saix quickly stood up, breaking the ice off. He staggered away, heal dragged loudly on the floor with pained reluctance. Limping towards Claymore.

 

Larxene got an intense urge to smack her down. Meet insult with insult. Except, if she did that she would play right into Aqua´s bloodthirsty desire for conflict and end up destroyed. Better to keep the peace and her dignity. So instead she took all the inner-strength she had and used it to suppress her violent impulses. She softened her eyes and raised her hands up in an unthreatening manner.

 

“I wasn´t aware being injured would inconvenient you.” Never mind that she caused it. The blond hoped it would hinder future attacks. “I´ll try my best to avoid it. For now, can we focus on the issue at hand?”

 

A tense hush fell into the room. The air become so brittle it could snap, and if it didn't, Aqua certainly would. And yes, right on mark, she stalked towards the blond. Fingers curled firmly around her weapon. Larxene could almost feel it stabbing through her chest, splattering blood on the window. Her stomach shifted uneasily while her hands clasped and unclasped; imagining wringing Aqua´s pretty neck. Driven by a strange impulse, she boldly strode ahead, choosing to meet her halfway. Forced calm meet irrational anger in a suspenseful crash of wills.

 

“The issue is that I´m being assign a minder. What have I done to deserve such levels of scrutiny?” She said, jabbing Larxene´s chest with a pointed finger at each utterance, her eyes narrowed and set hard. Keyblade glinting dangerously at her side.  Larxene wanted to rip out her fingers and feed them to her. Instead, she let out a hefty sigh and flicked her hair. Tasting iron as she bit the inside of her cheeks.

 

“Newcomers are always accompanied by their fellow members. Call it an organization policy.” Laxene said choosing her words carefully. Aqua believed _she_ was the one being monitored? Storing away that puzzling piece of info, Larxene continued with the false platitudes.  “While I share your misgivings about our partnership, I´m sure we can go each our way after completing one mission.”

 

“Why should I even entertain the idea of agree to such uncertain terms? None of you have the right to dictate to me.”

 

Ha, Larxene had to respect that. Such ungratefulness and disregard for the people who had rescued her. Selfish know selfish. A faint smile quirked the corner of her mouth. “Dictate _you_? Wouldn´t even dream of it,” it is hard enough to reason with her.

 

“No, joining your havoc would be more fun. But alas, I´m already standing on thin ice with the management.” Larxene crooked her head, noting the uncertainty creeping into Aqua´s eyes. Twirling her golden strands, she grinned with false confident. She laid her hand lightly on Aqua´s shoulder and woman _flinched_.  Face washed blank with confusion. Intrigued, Larxene savored the moment. Who would have foreseen such a reaction? She had finally gained some semblance of control over the situation.

 

“Don´t worry, we´ll find a solution together.” She said kindly. Staring into her eyes with as much sincerity she could muster.

 

Receiving sympathy despite her earlier provocation, Aqua seemed to be struggling to sustained her rage. She glanced at the hand still resting on her shoulder. Grudgingly, she recovered from her haze of anger. Dismissing her Keyblade, she crossed her arms and stared at Larxene with sullen eyes.

 

“I´m listening.”

 

With a barely concealed smirk, Larxene turned away from her, whilst keeping her hand steadily on her. Not missing that Aqua makes no attempts to remove it. From the corner of her eye she could she still see disbelief coloring her. Oh, this charade was starting to become fun. Larxene stretched her hand out towards the corner Saix was sloping. “Well, don´t you agree Saix?”

 

He stared at them with utter incredulity. In return he received a haughty smirk and an impatient scowl. He heaved a loud, frustrated sigh, glancing beseechingly towards the window.

 

 

 

-

 

 

Larxene awoke to the steady drumming of rain upon her window, a soothing melody almost luring her back to sleep. Her eyelids fluttered as she fought against the drowsiness clinging to her body. Yesterday had been exhausting.  Saix had been seething with furry, basically throwing them out at the end. Only briefly going over the mission. Aqua had been quiet and subdued. And Larxene had felt triumphant. Almost bouncing with joy. Even now, she still felt a bit satisfied. But under the surface, anxiety lurked.

 

Just before retiring to her room, she had turn around smiling smugly at Aqua. _See you tomorrow_ , she had planned to say. But when she looked at her, her voice got stuck in the throat. Panic hindering her from choking them out. Aqua had twisted her lips slowly, with visible strain, into a stiff smile. Excessively wide, stretching almost all the way to her ears, barring too many teeth to put anyone at ease. Her cheeks were twisting from the effort. _Sweet dreams,_ she had said with shifty eyes. Larxene fled.

 

Humiliated once again. The memory seared into her brain, popping up and tormenting her through the restless slumber. Today, Larxene vowed, today she would not let Aqua yo-yo her feelings around. She would remain unwavering, allowing nothing to sway her calm.  This mission would end with her victory. She couldn't fail this, she couldn't afford to. Master Xehanort already infests her heart, threatening her individuality. Finding the strength to re-build her shattered psyche was proving difficult. Adding more fears was counterproductive. She rose determinately from her bed.

 

_We'll meet at dawn_

 

She carried that determination when she marched towards the meeting spot. At the enclosed alley in Avenue to Dreams a dark silhouette could be seen. Glowing golden eyes observed her attentively. The savage nymph walked forward with head held high, her coat billowing in the wind. Once she closed the distance, she raised her hand in greeting. “Hel-“

 

“ Why are you so late?” Aqua immediately inquired impatiently.

 

Larxene looked up at the unchanging sky. Unrelenting blackness of the night greeted her as per usual. “Hmm, let´s see; Dawn is really difficult to gauge in this world.” She hoped Aqua waited a long time. “Sorry.”

 

“Don´t waste my time again. Let’s proceed with our mission.” Aqua said.

 

Larxene nodded.  Stretching her hand out she focused on the location Saix described. Repeating the name of the world. She envisioned a dark tunnel. When she finally found the light at the end, the air thickened and a portal opened. Vibrant hues of blue and purple erupted to existence together with fuming darkness. Sweat trickled down her face, dripping from her chin. She went to her knees, trying to catch her breath. Fuck, this was tiring. It has been so easy when she was a nobody. Glancing up, Larxene could almost feel the trepidation emitting out of Aqua. The woman was eyeing the portal with great distrust. Which is why, Larxene´s next words were spoken with glee. “I´m afraid we have a lot of walking ahead of us. Maybe about an hour? The second portal is somewhere far ahead.”

 

Snapping her head at Larxene, Aqua´s voice rose to a jarring yelp. “You want us to spend an **hour** wandering through the realm of darkness?”

 

“Well, duh, how else are we supposed to travel?”

 

“Hn. I have better idea” Aqua grumbled, summoning her Keyblade.

 

The action startled Larxene. She stumbled backward. With a quick flick of her arms, her knifes settled between her fingers. But instead of attacking, Aqua tapped the pauldron on her arm. A flash of blinding light appeared, causing Larxene cover her face with her arms. When she removed them, she saw that Aqua had transformed. She was wearing a pitch-black armor with silver stripes.  Puzzled, Larxene watched her throw her Keyblade up. It twirled in the air and transformed to a two-part bow-and- platform glider which Aqua _jumped_ into. At utter loss of words, Larxene gaped in amazement.

 

 

“Are you coming?” Aqua asked.

 

After a few moments, where Larxene went through five stages of grief, she finally settled behind Aqua. The silver haired woman had expanded the pedals with ice, so that Larxene could stand on them. Stretching her hands towards the wing-like bows, Larxene tried to hold on. Aqua tilted her head at her, but didn’t say anything. They took off with tremendous speed into the dark portal.

 

Letting out a startled cry, Larxene switched to clinging desperately to the metal clanged woman. Pressing her face against cold steel. Wondering why, why the actual fuck, she had to endure another attempt on her life?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this story Xemnas returned Aqua's armor to her shortly after he rescued her. Hope you guys liked the chapter!


	4. First mission-part 1

Their choice of transportation turned out be much wiser than either of them expected. Bolting through the second portal, a brilliant blue sky surrounded them. Clouds pooled around, fluffy and glowing, illuminated by the soft morning light. 

Had they crossed the portal by foot, a plummet 1000 meters straight down to their deaths would have been their fate. But instead, Aqua twisted and the glider circled in great swoops, cleaving a path through the cotton-like clouds.

A flock of birds scattered in fear at their abrupt appearance. Larxene could sympathies, her own heart was beats so hard, it felt like her chest would burst. She closed her eyes dizzy and clung even harder to the driver. Aqua slowed down and switched to drifting forward, almost as though she was being mindful of Larxene´s discomfort. 

In response, the blond sucked in a deep breath, determined to calm herself. Feeling the tension drain from her body, she opened her eyes.

From her great vantage point in the sky she saw a beautiful scenery slumbering beneath the white. The landscape was flat and had a colorful diversity. Scorched red earth rests beneath towering stone escarpments, rivers snaked and curved like veins and waterfalls cascaded over the rocky outcrops. Patches of rainforest, a barren desert and sandstone plateau cut through with gorges could be seen.

She loosened her grip on Aqua and twisted her head to take in more. Allowing her eyes to wonder along the luscious forest and valleys. The wind tousled her hair as she traced the line of the horizon. Once the fear subsided, she realized she had never flown before. Could she blame the altitude for suddenly making her feel giddy with joy? Up here, the world was beneath her feet and her spirit rose with sun.

Too soon, they landed. Shaking her head for momently giving in to sentimentality, Larxene firmly planted her feet on the ground. Stepping up onto the rock-strewn, she glared at Aqua´s glider as though nothing could make her jump back on it.

Dismissing her armor, Aqua face was rigid and her jaw clamped tight. She glared at Larxene as though she was the cause of all injustice in the universe. Larxene put her arms on her hips and leaned towards Aqua. 

“What? What is the problem now?” Her voice was a little hoarse. Reminding her that she screamed like a terrified child through the Corridor of Darkness. Why must Aqua always make her feel so humiliated?

“You mean besides your portal to death? I do wonder, what plan you had for dealing with the height, seeing as my glider, the one that saved us, caused you such a fright. “ She raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms. “There’s also the attempts to crush my ribs and blast my eardrums.”

Put like that, her anger did sound justified. If Larxene completely overlooked that she was unstable manic with a temper issue. “Ex-fucking-scuse me?!” The blonde’s voice trembled with indignation.

"At least you are consistent. Consistently cowardly and crude.” Aqua concluded. Turning around she surveyed the area. Dismissing Larxene like she was nothing. And that, that was the breaking point of Larxene´s patience. There was a pause, in which the blonde discarded several replies. 

Eventually, matching Aqua’s tone, she said. “And you clearly suffer from a deep-seated inferiority complex. It´s pitiful, really.” Examining her fingernails nonchalantly, she added in a sweet voice. “We should be focusing on the mission, instead of overcompensating.”

Aqua froze, a telltale sign that her words hit their mark. A part of Larxene knew she should put an end to it, apologize before this evolved into a brawl, but she wasn’t quite done yet. Early interactions were fundamental for establishing the power dynamic in a relationship. And nothing good could come out of letting Aqua become accustomed to walk over her. She needed to be firm and demand respect.   
“But no, you feel a constant need to provoke everyone around you. I understand the savage desire for violence. Really I do.” She placed her hand above her heart. “ Except, I also possess a certain level of professionalism. So, keep it under your hood until the time is right."

A short silence followed her rant. There, she has made her point, albeit in the least hostile way she could think of. Kind of. Honestly, Larxene felt quite satisfied and proud of herself. Even if this ended with bloodshed.

But to her surprise the anger melted away for the Keyblade wielders face. An unreadable look entering her eyes. Aqua tipped her head to the side, watching Larxene attentively, as if contemplating what she said. In the end she gave a long, weary sigh. “Anger – was I always so quick to it?”

For a brief moment, she looked lost and small, silver hair falling forward to cover her eyes. But it passed so quickly Larxene almost doubted it really happened. Aqua snapped her head up. She nodded, her expression confident again. And then, in wry acknowledgement:  
” You´re right. This is a waste of time. Let´s proceed with mission.”

The blond couldn’t help the puzzled expression upon her face. It felt like she was missing something. She forced herself to roll her eyes and even added a casual shrug. Larxene was not sure she could keep up with these mood swings.

-

 

The mission was simple. Create and recruit powerful heartless. 

The heartless were created when the darkness that exist in in a person's heart consumes them. They are mindless and act on instinct, but could be controlled by a strong force of darkness. Most were relatively weak, but it didn´t change the fact that they were the core of the organization’s army and with sheer numbers, they could pose a serious threat.

Larxene and Marluxia had gone on countess similar missions. On the first one, that twit had actually written a dramatic recruitment speech. She snickered through it and mockingly offered her own: "Wanted. Dummies for dark side. Loss of individuality. No wages. No explanations. Long hours of complete darkness. Safe return doubtful. Hearts returned in the event of success. Or at least someone heart."

Instead of getting insulted, he had laughed and made an even more outrages speech. She remembers dissolving into a puddle of laughter. Marluxia inquired, with an exaggerated amount of fake hurt, if she liked his speech. It was nice moment. In hindsight, she probably revealed more animosity towards the organization than she meant to. Clever, clever Marluxia.

According to the previous reports, a giant, rare breed of eagles could be found in this world. The name and number of the writer was obscured, making Larxene suspect they were purposely isolating her. The question was, if more were receiving the same treatment? She had not forgotten Aqua’s discontent over the distrust. Such issues could easily spark insubordination. In fact, they already had and there was no way the assault on Saix would go unpunished. Larxene was always ready for mutiny and someone had to gather allies.

Though, the reports were diligently written, she sensed some reluctance to proceed with more aggressive methods. The last visits wielded little results, a trademark laziness coloring them. Larxene had sneered, certain she knew exactly who wrote them. 

If these giant birds possessed strong hearts, then she might also acquire nobodies of this.   
Inflicting pain on others was her specialty. And if needed, she would snap their wings so that they could fall into despair. She would succeed and enjoy herself. 

In order to be effective, she and Aqua had agreed to split up. Larxene was meeting up with a local poacher who, according to the reports, had captured one of their targets. Meanwhile, Aqua was using her movability to investigate the area for more eagles. They agreed on a rendezvous, and took off, happy to be rid each other. 

Now, Larxene was wishing she had swallowed her pride and asked for a ride to her destination. The poacher lived in the middle of the barren, desolate desert. Hence, she was forced to wander a bleak landscape of sand and rocks. Multiple car track on the sand guiding her forward. Her feet ached from all the marching. The breeze stirred up the wispy sand and blow it into her eyes. She cursed as she wondered how it got into her booths as well. 

Gazing straight ahead, she squinted her eyes to make out the far-off mountain barely visible over the horizon. The sun would set behind them long before she ever made it there. All she had was a poorly drawn map of this place, carefully stored in her head. But clearly, the estimation of the walking distance was grossly inaccurate. When she returned to the base, she would personally pass on her criticism. Perhaps by stuffing sand down his throat and setting fire to his lungs?

The sound of an approaching car behind her interrupted her homicidal thoughts. Turning around, she saw a dark vehicle driving quickly towards her, a cloud of dust following. Gradually, the harsh sound of tires meeting sand and rock became louder as it came closer. She motioned for it to stop, hoping she could hitchhike. 

The car slowed down a good distance ahead of her. Out of it came a tall, lanky man sporting a potbelly. An unknown creature followed behind him. Becoming suspicious she started to stride towards him. She felt a sting of annoyance for having to walk more. He began to jog as though in a hurry.

Up close, Larxene noticed he was wearing brown hat with white crocodile teeth and a golden feather. There couldn´t be many people choosing to venture out here, meaning this might be her poacher. Recognition passed over his face when he looked at her coat. 

“Well, well, what is a fine lady such as yourself doing in place like this?” His cracked, rasping voice fitted his elderly appearance. Giving her a once-over, he arched his eyebrows with a lascivious grin.

Disgusted, she shot him a look of haughty disdain. “Ugh, certainly not waiting for terrible pick-up lines. I´m however looking for exotic birds. If you´re here to waste my time, I will bury you alive instead. There´re plenty of rocks here that would make lovely tombstones.”

“Don’t go crook on me, sweetie, I guess you are a coworker of the last fellow. Can´t think of another reason you would wear a black coat like that in this heat.”

“Very astute. The name's Larxene. And we´re not having this meeting standing in the middle of the road.”

He looked uncomfortable and his gaze shifted towards his car. The lizard, who had followed him, tilted it´s head worried. Larxene narrowed her eyes, wondering what he was keeping from her. He drummed his fingers on his leg, obviously contemplating his next words.

“Larxene, I got a little situation, you could say. A misunderstand-“A sudden yell interrupted him, surprising Larxene. The distance made it hard for Larxene to distinguish the words. But it was obviously coming from his car. Ridiculously enough, the poacher pretends to take no notice and continues. “Misunderstanding. Nothing you should worry about.”

Larxene looked at him disbelievingly. 

“Help, help! He is kidnapping me!!!” A child voice increased in volume. The man stifled a sigh of annoyance.

“Sorry, my son is quite dramatic. “ His tone was unassuming, but his gaze was intent, as if he were trying to gauge if she was in fact, stupid enough to believe him.

Perhaps it was a good thing Aqua didn´t accompanied her. After all, who know what her stand on child kidnapping was? It would be hypocritically for the blond to judge, but there better be a good explanation for this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year! Hope 2019 goes well for all of us. Feedback is very appreciated, I'm a little unsure if the pace is to slow. Love to hear your thoughts.


End file.
